


Batterwitch Apocalypse

by PonyCorpse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Sburb, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Gore, Multi, Violence, roleplay format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyCorpse/pseuds/PonyCorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Approximately three months ago the monstrosity that is the reigning Crocker Co-orp finally revealed themselves as the mask of the unyielding, malevolently cruel and ridiculously cunning Alternian Empress, Her Imperial Condescension. But now, just as the feud of violence brought from her uprising and sudden disappearance has seemed to reach its end, a new enemy surfaces; a suburbanite manifestation spawned from an experiment gone very, very wrong.</p><p>[A roleplay formatted, Mixed POV and co-written adventure of the four Alpha kids in their very own Batterwitch Zombie Apocalypse.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batterwitch Apocalypse

_June 23 rd, 2034._

Approximately three months ago the monstrosity that is the reigning Crocker Co-orp finally revealed themselves as the mask of the unyielding, malevolently cruel and ridiculously cunning Alternian Empress, Her Imperial Condescension. Her ascension to throne, limitless power and military prowess had been swifter than any government from any country could gather their forces and within days figure heads, prime ministers and presidents were either dead, dying or thoroughly corrupted toward the whims of the batterwitch’s empire. Those that had fought had been slaughtered, and those that had hid were found. For a short period of time broadcasts surrounding the events rang out, but those soon withered and now any media broadcasted nought but the obstinate drill of obey, submit, consume.  
  
However, the worst was yet to come as although the Empress was powerful and her skills in any other worldly enchantments unmatched, she could not perform miracles. The dying planet from which she had fled could not be replicated. Perhaps homesick, likely frustrated and undisputedly enraged, Her Imperious Condescension turned her fury toward the dwindling population of Earth. Initially thousands were simply slaughtered, tortured and maimed but soon even this bored the Alternian Queen and she looked for fresh entertainment.  
  
It was then that an idea, a terrible, terrible idea, had formed in her thinkpan. During many attempts to turn the considerably weaker species that adorned this new world into something vaguely similar to her own kind, Her Imperial Condescension accidently created a virus that left the human a rotting, dead but extremely animate carcass. Its movements were sluggish, hindered by its decaying flesh, but their stamina and sheer determination were unmatched. Its infection spread to the dead and dying by bites and its insatiable thirst for the blood of its kin brought the creatures to walk miles, destroy buildings and hunt endlessly for any source of fresh, living prey.  
  
Observing her creation with the fondness of a Mother –not that an alien such as her even knew what those things were- she found herself intrigued. What better way to destroy the population that had so disappointed her by having it rot and decay from the very inside out? Although cannibalism was something her kind was familiar with, she knew that the humans had never seen this as anything short of monstrous, and soon the virus was released.  
  
And now, three months since the Batterwitch fled Earth, her mark left by the juggalos that served her, the dead that haunted her and the crazed human underworld that had supported her, the planet lay in ruin.

 

But as in many tales, albeit this one not fictional, there was a small beacon of hope. A rebellion that seemed to have pre-empted the arrival of the Batterwitch managed to survive. Scriptures, instruction and encouragement from an unsourceable duo spread and gave the world something to strive toward. And although the last broadcast was over a month ago and many believe those behind it to be dead, its message echoes on, buzzing in the fleeting remains of Earth’s internet.

|PESTERLOG| 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] 1532 HOURS AGO opened public timeline bulletin board Survivors. --

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

TT: Although I must admit the likelihood of this correspondence reaching any persons in time to be of actual assistance is depressingly questionable  
it does not seem to me to be something that should in any way affect the indisputable fact that leaving those, whomever they should be, alive with ignorance regarding the horrific circumstances that we now face would be an act of almost unrivalled cruelty.  
TT: Therefore I shall begin by offering my most sincere of condolences to what I can only assume to be the entire population of this planet.  Although there is no idea more ignorant than that of the people of earth having maintained a number of substance, for the sake of formality I address each and every one of you.

TT: That aside the matter remains that regardless of who you happen to be and in what state your health, this bulletin has the sole purpose of helping you grasp the concept of exactly what you are up against at the conditions behind it all.  
TT: The creatures that now walk the streets are both of and alien to this earth. The Empress, The Batterwitch, Her Imperious Condescension, That-Alien-Bird-With-The-Huge-Fucking-Horns or whatever you prefer to address this insufferable enigma as created the condition that reanimates our loved one’s bodies upon death with a cannibalistic thirst we all believed to be nothing more than works of clichéd theatre.  
TT: They will hunt you, they will find you, they will kill you and they will eat you. This is a fact which I bestow upon you as a most bitter of caveats. Although it may wear the flesh of your closet friend, lover, mother or child it is no longer them and should be shown no mercy as it shall never grant you the same courtesy.  
TT: Aim for the head, destroy the contents of which and for the love of all that is good, holy, righteous and pure avoid the fucking teeth.

TT: Good luck.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased responding to memo. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> I'd like to welcome you to Batterwitch Apocalypse.  
> If it wasn't clear from what you've heard so far, this fic is a work being contributed to by three other people as well as myself, with one character's movements and actions being dictated by each. It is being written in roleplay format and then edited by yours truly to be suitable for this site. Therefore the plot is at the moment extremely free, hence the lack of warnings and tags etc, as we just don't yet know how things are going to go down.  
> Please check back soon, as although this piece is currently on hold, we hope to start the adventure soon.


End file.
